


Except Anders

by Skylander (DramaHuman)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaHuman/pseuds/Skylander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Hawke was always told she was funny like her Father, and that her wit matched his as the other two Hawke children had now. However the charmingly sarcastic rogue finds herself knee deep in Kirkwall's problems, and being in love with an apostate mage has not made any of it easier. This is Dragon Age II told from the beginning, following the video game with the choices made from my favorite play through, however I wanted to add more insight on Hawke. Not to mention I plan on going past that, hence the title. This is going to be my real work in progress here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dragon Age II told from the beginning, much as following the video game with the choices made from my favorite play through, however I wanted to add more insight on Hawke. Not to mention I plan on going past that, hence the title. This is going to be my real work in progress here.

After losing Carver it had been a welcome relief to have Flemeth to distract her. Laurel had looked back across the water once more, thinking back on the Witch of the Wilds, the one who had saved the Hawkes and Aveline. Bethany was asking their Mother about Uncle Gamlen, wondering what he was like while Hawke’s eyes stayed on the water of the Waking Sea until Aveline’s voice called her back. “Hawke, Hawke. Are you in there?” She finally jested, and Laurel let out a small chuckle before turning around.

“Maybe I wasn’t, maybe I had checked out.” Laurel replied with a smirk, seeming satisfied to her own quip to which Aveline just gave an eye roll, “you’re a real charmer, you know that?” However it was obvious that she had piqued the strong woman’s amusement. Dark green eyes were staring out at the water for one last glance before she had turned around to make her way toward her future, Ferelden was in the past and Kirkwall lay ahead of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The decision to work for Athenril for a year had not been easy, but then again Laurel had little wiggle room, and something about that mercenary had rubbed Laurel the wrong way. Here in Kirkwall she’d decided to go by Hawke, much as she had when she’d been at Ostagar. Once more she was looking out across the water, though it wasn’t from the port where they’d first come to Kirkwall, no instead she was at the docks, sitting on steps that edged the water. Her last job for Athenril had also been the last straw. “Next thing you know I’ll be smuggling in some lyrium dust” She was grumbling but already she was going to stand up, tossing the pebble in her hand out across the water, her eyes glancing to the looming Gallows once more before she went to fetch Bethany.

The younger Hawke waited for her sister in their Uncle’s hovel and Hawke had to smile as she felt the eagerness Bethany presented at getting out of the lovely home. It had be this way though, hiding Bethany a bit more carefully than they ever had to before, Kirkwall was indeed the city of chains. “Come on Bethany, I have a lead. Someone’s heading an expedition into the Deep Roads, they’ll pay a fortune in gold to anyone who goes.” Laurel was dragging her sister behind her as they shouted good byes to Gamlen and their Mother, and for once the redhead felt as if there might be a bit of luck on their side. 

Bartrand had not be as fruitful as they hoped, the Dwarf had shot down their inquiry almost immediately, leaving Laurel and Bethany following him out of the interview, if one could call it that, and into the streets of High Town. “You can’t tell me you don’t need an extra guard or two. If I recall, the Deep Roads are not in tourist season.” Those smarmy words, though so like Hawke were not appreciated by the Dwarf in front of them, “look you and every other piece of Ferelden scum is looking to get this job and get out of those rat nests you seem to all live in. Go waste someone else’s time.”

That bit of hope was fading and Hawke could feel it, Bethany’s posture immediately slumping. “We’ll find something else, perhaps you could read tarot cards for a few coppers?” The joke did nothing to emit a smile from Bethany, rather, her sister scowled at the eldest of the Hawke brood. “We need to get a better cover than this Laurel, they are closing in, I can feel it.” There was a desperation in Bethany’s voice that had only started to creep in since their arrival in Kirkwall and she felt a fierce wave of protectiveness in her though that only seemed to distract her from being mugged. “Wha-..HEY!” She turned about, ready to chase the bastard down but only to find someone had taken care of the problem for her. 

Another Dwarf, but this someone seemed more keen on appeasing their plight than adding to it. “Don’t mind Bartrand. He rarely knows what’s good for him, Mother always did say I was the better of us.” The Dwarf gave an over exaggerated sigh at that but then continued on, a glint in his eyes, “however I see your worth.”

“Didn’t you hear him, he said you all don’t need anymore guards.” Laurel gestured off in the direction Bartrand had gone and Varric just gave a sly grin, “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Varric Tethras.”

Varric had a way about him, it caused Hawke to listen but she was laughing at his proposition. “50 sovereigns? Where am I going to come up with that? Batting my pretty eyes about town?” She was ready to start laughing again but Varric held his hands up in appeal, and Laurel just looked at him expectantly, “you have a plan?”

“Think of it this way, I’m at your service, until you have the money. I mean, with us working together that gold will be pretty easy to get. Don’t you think? And partner is always better than hireling” His warm voice and those humorous eyes had Hawke before she had even opened her mouth to give him a real answer. The best part of it was the thought of actually getting to be partner for the Expedition, to hopefully help her sister.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

With a few odd jobs done, they were already starting to gain some coin. “It’s not much, but it’s a start” Hawke said with a small sigh as she gave the update to Varric, sitting next to him in the Hanged Man, she put back another swig of the ale and set the mug down on the bar. The place had low lighting, probably just from the darkness of the building itself but Hawke would have ventured that this was also a ploy to keep patrons ‘in the dark’ about the grime there was to be had. Then again, anyone who came to the Hanged Man certainly wasn’t looking for High Town quality and this included Hawke. 

“Hawke, I have a lead on maps that we’ll need. There’s a Grey Warden here who according to my sources has some maps that would greatly benefit us if required. Rumors say we can see what we can sniff out at Lirene’s, what do you say?” Varric had been studying Laurel this whole time and she finally had gone to turn her head to look at him, “oh sure, why not. After we’re doing getting the maps from him why don’t we just go and see if there are any other small tasks to do about the day.”  
“I knew I could count on you Hawke” Varric chuckled as he went to pay the tab.

“Why is it whenever I talk like that someone always has to act like I’m joking?” The woman asked slyly. There was a certain glint in her eyes that matched Varric’s, that look of mischief, though hers was probably a tad more reckless than his. She had a stubborn tilt of her chin, and that sarcasm had gotten Hawke quite the notorious reputation, especially with the newly added stories Varric scattered about now. 

Deeming it better to leave Bethany at home, they went straight to Lirene’s from the Hanged Man, which wasn’t much of a trip if one could even call it that. “Ah good, I was worried about not getting enough exercise” Hawke uttered, flashing Varric a grin as he just chuckled and shook his head, waving Laurel to lead the way.

Inside the shop it was clear to Laurel that the woman was a Ferelden sympathizer, which was fine by her, though it seemed after only just a year that unless she spoke the rogue was labeled as a Kirkwaller on sight. “Do you know where I might find a Grey Warden who came from Ferelden?” Hawke asked this as she and Varric had pushed toward the front. It was obvious this was a sensitive question, but after a bit of canoodling from Hawke, the answer was finally given.

“A previous Grey Warden….” Hawke murmured to Varric as they stepped outside the dingy shop and into the setting sun. “I didn’t think that was something that you could just have a career switch with.”

“Neither did I. Look, I don’t feel like battling Darktown at night, let’s try and see if we can catch this Grey Warden tomorrow. What do you say, another round on me?”

“I thought you’d never ask” but even as Hawke said this, the duo had already started making their way back to the Hanged Man. 

A few drinks later and Hawke had made her way home, not at all bothered to have added her drinks to Varric’s tab. Gamlen scowled at her upon Laurel’s entrance but she ignored the look and just gave an even more cheerful greeting than usual. “How’s my favorite Uncle? Not that being my only uncle had an effect.”

The man looked even less amused than before and just shook his head, “you must take off after that Apostate father of yours, your Mother never had such an attitude when she was younger."

Going to the sad little excuse of a room, Hawke looked at Bethany, asleep in the bottom bunk and went to climb up into the top, not daring to take off her boots until she was on the bed. She didn’t like to risk having any little furry tenants take up in her boots as they sometimes could if you left them within reach. Now with her boots tucked off to the side of her bed, the musty blanket was pulled up to her chin by deft fingers, but sleep wasn’t coming to her. Laying on her back, Laurel found herself homesick but for her Father rather than Ferelden itself.  
“What’s wrong Laurel?” Bethany’s voice came out quietly, she always could sense when something was off with her big sister. Perhaps not sleeping as soundly as Hawke had thought.

“Do you remember that time Dad had to get Carver’s head out of that beehive?” Laurel was quietly laughing, putting a hand to her mouth to keep any outburst of laughter contained, the last thing she wanted was to give Gamlen more to complain about.

“Do I? Of course I do! You’re the one who dared him he couldn’t do it, sometimes I think you were doing it just to make him mad.” Bethany was laughing softly now too.

“Me? Why I would never!” Hawke feigned outrage.

“GIRLS!” Uncle Gamlen’s voice was irritated enough to get the picture across. They weren’t children but it felt as if they were or worse while living under his roof. It was time to find some place better.


	2. Favor for a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's ready to go explore Dark Town with Varric, take in the sights, snag a map, maybe sit down for coffee...And it's the first time she meets Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is slow moving, I'm trying pretty hard to get back into the groove after taking a long hiatus. Thank you for anyone who reads though!

_Charging at the Ogre, he paid no one any heed and her warnings died on her lips. The monster crushed the shell of her brother before she could even finish the words and they held no meaning if Carver could no longer hear them._

Laurel’s eyes flashed open and she was almost unnaturally still, waking up to that nightmare usually had that effect on the green eyed woman. Those eyes were clouded over with memories but as she lay there staring up at the ceiling, slowly the thoughts were filtered away. She could hear a little movement coming from the main living area and knew her Mother was probably awake and cleaning up after whatever mess Gamlen had left behind.

Strapping on the leather armor she had, it was a pitiful excuse for armor but at least she had some. The Kirkwall look was all over it, but Laurel didn’t mind, it was easier for her if she blended in. Completing the outfit, she strung on her leather handwraps and slipped into her boots. Never far from her side were the two daggers she’d brought from Ferelden, and few miasmic flasks tucked into her belt. She could hear Bethany and her mother talking, and Hawke had stayed right by the door for just a few moments, listening.

“Mom, stop worrying. Carver’s loss has been hard on us too, but you’ll see Laurel will get us out of this mess. It’s not always going to be like this.” Bethany tried to comfort the Amell born woman. 

Hawke had enough staying in the shadows, she stepped out and gave a flash of a grin, “as much as I would love to stay and chat this morning, it’s time I went about finding a map...as...ironic as that sounds.” She grabbed a small piece of fruit off a plate, a date by the looks of it and popped it in her mouth before Laurel had made her way out of the hovel their Uncle called his residence.

The part about Kirkwall that Hawke was still getting used to was the proximity of everything, it was all too close after Lothering. At least there she could breathe but here, well, it was like being smothered when you got caught up in a bit of foot traffic. Thankfully there were no carts or wagons in Lowtown or she would have truly felt as if she were suffocating. “Coming through, ‘scuse me, pardon-..oh never mind, not you.” Hawke went to glare at the man passing by her, he had shoved passed her, and she was left quickly sidestepping couple of people. 

Light footsteps finally found her in the Hanged Man, her eyes having wandered to one of the regulars at the bar, Isabela was her name, though they had never met Varric had gathered a bit of information on her, but even then there wasn’t much to know, not yet anyways. Varric was gathering up Bianca, having just cleaned her. Again. Hawke didn’t need to be here earlier to know Varric cleaned up and shined Bianca multiple times a day. “How’s the Lady of the house?” Hawke asked as she’d gone to sit down, propping her feet up on the table.

“She says she’s ready to get out of the house for a bit” Varric threw back, patting the crossbow that was now on his back. “Ready to find that Warden?” 

Hawke gave a shrug, “sure, I always love a good scavenger hunt. And what better place for one than DarkTown.” The last part had Hawke wrinkling her nose, that place was even worse than the hovel Uncle Gamlen had. She was getting up again, following Varric out of the Hanged Man and journeying to the lovely sights and sounds of DarkTown. The place that held most of her fellow Ferelden refugees.

Getting into Dark Town was certainly no treacherous feat, it was navigating the dank paths where the light couldn’t permeate that made it dangerous, and mix in all the unsavory criminals, well, it was not for the faint of heart. Hawke was looking about searching for a clue whether by sight or by overhearing someone discussing a Healer. “A man healing the poor, a previous Grey Warden, and set up in dark town…”

“If I didn’t know you any better Hawke, it would sound like you’re curious about him.” Varric said this while giving her a brief glance.

Laurel snorted, “don’t you know I’m as curious as a kitten? Look Lirene said something about a lantern being lit.” The lithe woman gestured toward a door with a lantern burning next to it though this was one of the brighter areas, having a view of the sea. The Ferelden took the lead as she walked up to the door, it was left open but the one next to it was closed, and now she knew why, as she peeped her head inside the room, there was a blond haired man standing over a body. His hands held out, a thick shimmer of magic swirled in the air between his hands and the sick one on the cot. Finally those hands began to shake and when he released the magic he tumbled backwards, fatigued perhaps, but the person was already starting to sit up as a testament to his abilities.

“Now I know why he’s in Dark Town” Hawke murmured to Varric who had been watching the scene just as intently as her. He followed quietly while Hawke’s feet led them inside this hidden place of healing, and she came to stand a few feet away from the cot, a hand on her hip while the other hung loosely at her side, it was a stance that said she did not plan on inflicting violence.

“You will not come here and disturb this sanctuary of Healing. Begone if you intend bring violence or chaos here.” His voice was stern, there was a hard undertone but also something about it intrigued Hawke, though that didn’t keep her from being a smart ass. 

“Why is it you just assume that I’m here to bring chaos or violence. Did you believe everything you hear on the streets?” Laurel asked this while Varric stood next to her. She let her eyes appraise the man when he turned around. On edge a bit, his light colored eyes were suspicious of her, and his strong build and demeanor did seem of someone who was more than capable, a mage and a Grey Warden. “So tell me, did they throw you a going away party when you left the Wardens? Because I’ve heard it’s a bit of a lifetime commitment?”

The Apostate glared at her a bit before turning around once more, occupying his hands, “if you’re here to take me back, that’s not going to happen. I refuse it. Those deep roads are inhumane. Besides, why would I want to go somewhere where they took away your cat?”

“Your...cat?” Hawke asked, going to look down to Varric for help, unsure if this was some sort of code.

The Mage shrugged, “Yes, Ser-Pounce-A lot. LIke I said though, I’m not going back, so you might as well get out of here, I have patients to see-”

“The map.” Hawke interrupted him, “I’m here about the map. We’re planning an expedition, and we heard you had a map, think you can help a girl out?” Hawke had gone to cross her arms over her chest as she asked this, and Varric watched as Hawke began to work her sarcastic charm.

“I have no intentions of even thinking about those Deep Roads again so you can just forget. Unless..” The mage then looked to Hawke as she threw back a suspicious gaze, “a favor for a favor?” He asked, those light eyes of his now doing the appraising.

Laurel narrowed her eyes a bit, “I-I’m sorry? Whoa don’t you think it’s a little presumptuous there pal?”

It was written on the Mage’s face almost immediately as realized what Hawke thought he meant, “What?! No, no! Not that!” The blond man seemed flustered, and unsure of whether to be offended or not.

Varric deemed now a good time to intervene, “Hawke, I think he meant an actual _favor_.” The Dwarf looked to the mage, “look, Anders, was it? That’s what they said at Lirene’s, what are you proposing for us to do for you?”

Hawke looked at Anders again, not even looking abashed, though she had tilted her head up, jutting out that stubborn chin of hers, “well, you can’t blame me for assuming, it is Dark Town” she had finally muttered, but she waited to hear what Anders had to propose.

“I am here to help my friend Karl escape from the circle. I haven’t heard from him in a while, but I have a plan and I have sent him a letter to meet me in the Chantry tonight.” Anders looked at Hawke pointedly, “do we have a deal?”

She could feel the sweat on her palms at the thought of directly confronting Templars, those bastards were always just one step behind them and Laurel wasn’t just the breadwinner in the household now, she always felt an extreme sense of responsibility when it came to Bethany. “Going up against the Templars...helping to free a Mage...I could handle that.” She flashed a smirk his way and looked to Varric, are you up for it?”

Varric gave a shrug, “Bianca’s been itching for a fight.” 

Anders seemed surprised at Hawke’s agreement. Those eyes were gazing over her face with an intensity that said Anders was trying to figure her out, but in the end the mage was only left with more questions, those high full cheeks were offset by dark green eyes, and the tattoos on her face decorated that pale skin, but she showed no signs of being uncomfortable at the thought of going against Templars. “You...you surprise me-” His gentler tone was reaching, grasping for her name and Laurel complied.

“Hawke, this is my friend Varric. And yes, I have that effect on people. See you tonight, don’t be late for our date.” She had begun to turn away from Anders, looking back at him to give a playful smirk.

Watching her leave, Anders could only furrow his brows, shaking his head, clearly puzzled by Hawke. He could hear her voice even after she left his sight, it was melodic and playful as she joked with her Dwarf companion about the night life of Dark Town. “There’s an unusual one.” Despite himself, Anders found a small grin tugging on his lips before he shrugged everything off to tend to the next patient.


	3. Tranquil Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Varric are one step closer to being able to start the Deep Roads expedition. First thing's first however, help the Mage healer and get the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone out there is enjoying this, but really, I'm just enjoying writing it. Good readings to you!

Hawke let the dagger sink into the man’s waist, going to kick him off her blade as she sent him sprawling across the floor of the Hanged Man, as the bar fight ended, she looked up to Isabela. The woman had needed no help at all, but Hawke had anyways. “Do you always attract so much attention?” Hawke’s green eyes were bright with laughter as she asked this and a smirk popped up on the tanned woman’s face. 

“No more than you usually do.” This was a response that garnered a laugh. “I may not have met you but don’t think I don’t know of you.” Isabela had gone to sheath her own daggers and added, “I think we might be able to help each other out.” She was looking to Hawke, sizing her up when the woman seemed to be satisfied with what she saw. “I’ll leave a note with Varric for when I think we can help each other out.” There was a sultry wink before she was gliding out of the Hanged Man, and Hawke just watched her leave.

“She’s going to be trouble, isn’t she?’ Hawke finally asked Varric who just gave a chuckle and shook his head. He didn’t bother answering, it seemed too obvious to the Dwarf.

“Yea, that’s what I thought” Hawke had answered with a laugh of her own before going to shake her head and make her way toward the exit. “I’m off to see a man about a...oh hell, I’m off to go stuff my face with the family. I’ll meet you here later.”

Varric was watching Hawke leave, calling out to her not to be late to which he just spotted a hand wave away his advice as she took off.

Really time had flown by and by the time Varric and Hawke had gone to meet up with Anders, the night was at its darkest. Hawke’s dark green eyes were searching through whatever shadows she could make out, Varric had his crossbow at the ready in case someone decided to come and greet them. Luckily they didn’t run into trouble, for once, however that almost seemed to put Hawke on edge, nothing ever went smoothly for them.

Approaching the Chantry, she could make at a silhouette in the shadows while she slowly approached, right hand on a dagger while her left stayed loose at her side. “You there?” Laurel knew better than to say his name in case it wasn’t him, or in case anyone is listening. The last thing she needed was to give herself away or a touchy mage.

There was the mage’s voice, reaching out to curl about her, “you’re here,” it was warmer than it had been at his first greeting of her earlier. It seemed that he was pacified a bit by the fact she was so willing to help him on her end of the deal.

“Yes, I believe me asking if you were there was me saying I was here.” Hawke replied, and one could almost hear the smirk in her tone. It only made Anders shake his head though the redhead couldn’t see that.

Varric rolled his eyes upward toward the night sky, but he loved her snark and witty comments for the most part. “Okay let’s just get this started, I don’t feel like battling all the evil that makes up Kirkwall tonight.” 

“Fair enough, alright, lead the way.” Hawke motioned to Anders, knowing there was enough light for him to manage to see that gesture.

While Anders led the way into the Chantry, it was quiet as expected but almost too quiet, as if it were something out of a cheap horror movie, one could feel that something was blatantly off. There stood his friend, on the second floor where most of their rooms were closed off to the public, but the halls were free roam. 

“Something...is off.” Varric finally announced, and it was just in time too, Karl turned around and looked to Anders, as if he were looking through rather than at him.

“Anders, I told them you would come, they are expecting you.” He announced in such a flat emotionless tone.

“Tranquil…” Hawke murmured, and the sight upset her, it always did. That could have happened to her Father, and more importantly it could still happen to Bethany.

Anders stepped back from Karl, “What, what do you mean Karl, who did you tell?” But they all already knew, the templars, of course, who else would he have told?

Almost as if right on cue, the Templars came out of one of those rooms, trickling out of the shadows. Hawke’s right hand had never left her dagger and she was jumping back from the Templar who came at her and her left hand was on the second dagger, both slicing through the air to cut the Templar down. She was quick on her feet, Hawke had to be to survive, never having her brother’s strength or her sister’s magic. She took a blow from a sword, but had moved fast enough to only feel the flat part of the blade, still it was enough to practically know the wind out of her.

A ragged breath came out of her, but Hawke went to jump forward and drive her daggers into either side of the Templar’s neck, nearly decapitating them. “Varric! Your left!” She caught the templar from the corner of her vision and Varric lazily turned to strike him in the heart, Bianca’s mechanics whirling as he did. “Thanks Hawke” he called out, a smug look on that dwarf face.

Anders could certainly hold his own like the other two and it seemed they were the winners of this battle as the last Templar fell but this was achieved through something akin to what Hawke had seen earlier, it was unnatural, even for a mage and even Laurel could tell that. What was it that made him so different in that moment? The glowing, the voice, it put her on edge. Karl was the only one left standing aside from the three and Anders turned toward him.

The vacant look in his eyes was replaced by complete awareness, “Anders what did you do? I’ve never heard of this happening, it’s like you’ve brought the fade to me...I...feel whole again.” The man pressed on, his voice rushing and shaking a bit with fear, “please, my friend, I don’t want to lose this feeling again, don’t let me die a tranquil.”

“Die?” Anders asked, though he had a sinking feeling he knew what Karl was asking.

“I can feel it fading already, please, end this for me now.” Karl truly meant those words, Hawke could tell just by the tenacity of his tone, but she still tentatively asked, “is there no way to save him?”

Anders shook his head in dismay, “no, becoming tranquil is irreversible...I…” he was faltering, and it was hard for him, this was his friend and Hawke resisted the urge to put her hand on his shoulder but she could help him in this decision.

“My sister would rather die than become tranquil…” Laurel spoke the truth and this seemed to strengthen his resolve, which was just as well, Karl’s awareness was fading he was becoming tranquil once more.

Hawke and Varric turned their heads away as if a means to offer Anders Privacy, and in one swift motion, his friend was dead. “We need to get out of here before they send more” he announced, though he didn’t need to tell those two that, already Varric was making his way toward the stairs, and Hawke was grabbing her daggers before she’d begun to follow after Varric. However her vision was swimming before her. The leather armor helped keep her alive, but certainly not from being injured when a huge templar sword smacked into your ribs. Well it helped dull the pain, kept them from breaking, but Hawke was struggling to walk away from this without showing her pain.

Anders eyes followed after Hawke as he watched her, and finally he moved his feet after her. “Wait, wait-Hey!” He finally called out to Hawke as she pushed herself forward, her breathing ragged again. “You can’t walk all the way back like this” they both knew it was true, but dark green eyes were already stubbornly set, her chin jutting out to match that stubborn gaze, “I can too.” She then went to turn and walk but a small hiss of pain escaped her and that was it. The mage went to put an arm around her to support her from under her arms then used his other arm to lift her off her feet, supporting her behind the knees. “We can argue this after we get out of the Chantry, I will fix you up then you can go run off all you like.” His tone said he wasn’t going to put her down and Hawke glared at him.

“You know I can walk, right?” She practically barked at him and it caused Varric to look back, “hey! come on guys, do you want to slap a bow on and gift yourselves to them”

Hawke continued to glare, though it was simply shifted to Varric, “hey! That’s my line!”

Anders shook his head, it seemed Varric had reminded them of the urgency of the situation and instead of having time to argue, they simply had time to escape. The Mage carried Hawke out of the Chantry and waited until they’d slipped down a few more alleys before he stopped, Varric right net to him the whole way.

“You okay Hawke?” Varric asked, his brows knitting together as a worried expression covered his face.

“Oh you know, I’ve had better, but I’m alright.” She had replied, and added, “more than capable of walking, that’s for certain.” It was a small jab to the man who had carried her all this way, and the blond mage just ignored her words as he set her down. Right away Hawke went to slump down, her legs weak from the lack of use after being carted about, Varric was right there to support her, and slowly place her down on the cobbled ground.

“I need to take a look at your injuries, come on, let’s get that armor off Varric.” This was obviously something that was not optional, while Hawke opened her mouth to protest, both men were undoing the cinchings to her armor and Anders was lifting it up over her head, rather forcefully almost as if he were cutting her off from her protest. However the next part was much more hesitant, “I’m going to have to see it” he stressed this, as he put his hand over her blouse, and Hawke looked to him, “oh now are we asking me?” Laurel asked this with her pale lips set in a stubborn line.

“Hawke, just let him take a look.” Varric wasn’t going to risk her safety, he was quite fond of this woman, she was someone he considered a friend, and friends didn’t let friends die. Right?

Laurel crossed her arms over her chest but she just threw them up in a small fit of exasperation, “by all means, go for it! Just no funny business” and Hawke didn’t necessarily mean that in a sexual term as much as she’d rather not have some overdose of magical healing only to be out of it for the next few days.

Anders snorted, “oh don’t worry about that. You’re appealing personality doesn’t have me pawing at you.”

It was Laurel’s turn to snort, “oh it doesn’t? I think you’re lying since I meant don’t just use magic on me without telling me what you’re doing.”

Varric chuckled as Hawke’s wit was always right there with a reply, but Anders smartly elected on not replying, going to gently roll up her blouse simply enough to see her injuries. Bruises were flourishing on her ribs already and a sharp intake of breath occurred with each small touch he gave. “You bruised them pretty badly...I’m going to have to use magic, but not here.” He tapped his chin in thought and finally grabbed a vial from his bag, “take this, it will help you for a bit, but we’re going to have to return to my place. There I can help you out a bit more than this potion.”

Laurel grumbled something quite impolite under her breath but as he shoved the vial at her once more, she snatched it from him and drank it as instructed. Setting it down, she blinked a couple of times. “What...this is a bit stronger than the stuff I use..” Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she tried to swing her gaze back to Varric but Hawke couldn’t, and it only took a few more moments before she was slumped back against the wall, head to her chest as she was dead asleep.  
“Well, I didn’t see that coming” Varric commented, but he already had Bianca drawn, aimed, and ready toward Anders who held up his hands.

“I can get to that much quicker than you can fire it.” He snapped, but Varric gave a shrug, “why don’t we give it a try.”

“Look Varric, she needed something stronger, and now I need your help to get her back to my place, unless of course you’re going to deny that she would have taken a healing potion and snuck back to her place before we even made it to DarkTown.”

Varric had to pretend to think for a moment, but it was no use, the Mage was right. “Fine, but I’m going to go with you, and if you try one thing I don’t like, I’m letting Bianca have her way with you.” They still needed the map, and though the Mage was their ally now, he could still try to cheat them out of their end of the deal.

With a bit of effort, Anders managed to haul her up into his arms again and he gave a puff of air as he tried to adjust her for both of their sakes, so she didn’t slip and so that he didn’t fall. “She’s no feather Varric” he groaned in complaint. 

“Now you are smart to have knocked her out, she would have punched your teeth in if she’d been conscious. Plus. What do you expect from dead weight?” Varric though seemed amused by the Mage, and would have loved to see Hawke’s reaction to his words.

“Fair enough” Anders replied and they walked companionably enough together back to DarkTown.


	4. A Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Anders have a bit of alone time, will they be allies or enemies now that their agreement is over?

Stirring, Laurel felt the mother of all headaches starting at the back of her head. Perhaps it was because she was on a cot that was somehow harder than the ground, she only knew it was a cot from the texture of it. Or maybe her head was heavy from whatever concoction she had ingested. Damn blonde prick. Giving out a small groan, her eyes were adjusting to the dim lighting of Darktown. 

“You’re awake, good, Varric might have used Bianca on me when he got back from his errand if you weren’t.” Anders voice was a bit sombre but there was a tone underlying that said perhaps once he had a sense of humor to rival Laurel’s. 

The woman was not entirely amused, and shot a glare in the direction of his voice, going to slowly sit up. “Were you trying to kill me?” Her voice hissed out as she felt dizzy and annoyed.

Anders stepped into the light of the small candle that was on the floor beside her cot and looked down at her with an exasperated sigh. “Yes, and obviously I didn’t do a very good job.” His retort though caused a small grin to tug at a corner of her lips. He knelt in front of her, the mage looking her over to see if she looked too pale or feverish but it seemed that the dose had been just right for her size, she would walk out of here after a bit more rest. “You can leave, as soon as you’re no longer dizzy-” Laurel seemed ready to cut him off but he didn't let her get past opening her mouth, “don’t lie, I know you are, I can see it on your face.”

Laurel closed her mouth but not before giving a rather dramatic sight to indicate her displeasure. The silence stretched between them as Anders got up and went to turn away from her, but Laurel had to speak up, “that wasn’t normal magic...was it?” She had kept quiet, most of the fight had been her focusing on not getting killed which was a rather good goal in her opinion.

Anders gave a small sigh of his own and stopped before turning around. The doors to his clinic were closed, and it was unclear if it was still night or day but with Laurel here he had decided to focus on her without drawing too much attention. Her question was valid, she had been there, and he had admired her spirit. “Back...in Amaranthine...I met a spirit who was stuck outside the fade, Justice, look this is rather hard to explain-”

“That’s okay, I have time” Laurel interjected and had gone to lay back down to keep her head from swimming about too much. Sitting there, she took in the information as Anders spelled it out for her, this was not something Hawke would have ever considered even possible. She ran a hand through her thick red hair. “I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting that.”

Gauging her reaction as he told her, Anders watched the rogue carefully until he cleared his throat and looked down with shame, “it’s my fault that Justice has turned into something so fearsome and hard.”

Hawke was sitting up again and leaning back on her hands, giving a small smirk, “at least that explains your whole sexy tortured look.” She was teasing but there was a look to those large eyes as she glanced over the mage before her.

Completely taken aback, Anders paused a moment, looking down to Laurel who did not shy away from making eye contact, her gaze steady. “Maybe I should...look in a mirror, it’s been a while since I have but I had not thought for a woman to look past what I have just said.” He shook his head and was about to say something else, to ward her off but it was unnecessary as Varric opened a door and slid in, one hand on Bianca. Anders had barely given Varric a glance, his eyes still on Laurel, and the redhead was gazing back up at him, eyes studying his face before she’d slid her gaze to her best friend.

Seeing that Laurel was okay, he lowered his hand and the woman stood up slowly to make sure she’d regained her balance, hearing Anders speak again. “The map is yours, and should you need me for the expedition...or for anything else, you know where to find me Hawke.” 

The redhead grinned a little as Varric quirked a brow at her, as if asking what she’d done, all he got was a shrug in return as Laurel briefly touched her hand to Anders’s arm. “Thank you, you’ll see me again.” With that the two rather impish rogues had left Anders to his clinic and taken their leave. 

Varric was interested in the curiosity that Laurel showed about Anders. Anytime she seemed curious about someone, they ended up in her circle. Despite that Aveline and Hawke could have parted ways after arriving to Kirkwall but instead they had become friends, and helped each other out whenever they could. Aveline said that it was Hawke’s insistent personality which kept them friends, though one could argue her own actions did as well. Of course there was then Varric himself and he had been the one to initiate the friendship, and he hand an inkling that the Pirate lass would be another. 

“So...the mage...he seems interesting.” Varric side glanced to Hawke as he said this, watching her as they’d started to make their way back to the Hanged Man.

Laurel chuckled, “you don’t even know the half of it.” She had then proceeded to tell Varric the truth, she rarely felt like keeping the truth from him. The green eyed woman was staring down at Varric who seemed genuinely surprised, not an easy feat. “I never would have guessed that.” 

“Yea, that makes two of us.” Her voice responded and she couldn’t help but look toward the Hanged Man with an inward sigh, “I think it’s time I paid my debt though, now that we’ve made some headway. Aveline needs someone to keep an eye out for her anyways, so this is perfect.” Laurel had told Varric of being in a ‘patron’s’ debt and she now had the opportunity to repay Flemeth.

“Need me to come with you?” Varric asked as he held open the door for Laurel who started to make her way up to his private rooms. They would probably have a drink before she had to shove off back home and start to plan her trip. She’d take Varric and maybe she’d invite Anders to come along...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very small chapter but I felt like getting something out since the next chapter might be a bit long.


	5. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveline has asked Laurel Hawke to do a small favor, and it seems Anders is getting more and more curious about the redhead.

“ ‘Oh Hawke, just one little favor.’ “ Hawke snorted as she said this, “Aveline and I are going to have a talk.” Laurel grumbled this to Varric who chuckled as they walked down a sandy path. The wind was blowing quite strongly, whipping Hawke’s hair in her face. Behind her walked Bethany, she had sneak her sister out, letting her have a bit of freedom.

Bethany shook her head, “You can talk to her all you want, you’d still do whatever she asked in the end. Aveline would do the same for you.” 

Laurel grumbled inaudibly under her breath, though she knew Bethany was right. With them traveled another mage, Anders trailed behind all of them, his eyes barely glancing at them though he was listening to all they said.

Bethany was chuckling at her sister’s indignation to the task, even though she would still say yes tomorrow if Aveline asked it of her. While she had been amused by Laurel, she’d cast her gaze toward Anders. He was quiet, but the grin on his face told her that he was just as amused.

Varric just patted Laurel on the Arm, “face it, we’re going to be pretty busy until after the Deep Roads.” 

“Don’t remind me,” the eldest Hawke groaned, while eliciting a chuckle from Varric, who just gave her another small comforting pat on the arm. There was commotion ahead and the conversation stopped, with one wave of her hand, Laurel had motioned for Bethany to hide herself, always the overprotective big sister. The others came up closer to Hawke and she motioned for Varric to scout ahead for her, Bianca was better for longer distances. “Better you get hit by an arrow than me,” the redhead had joked as Varric went ahead, looking behind his shoulder to give a shake of his head at her.

Anders looked to Laurel, “you have an interesting way of showing you care,” he said this blandly while Laurel just gave a shrug of her shoulders, “yes well, he can dodge better than I can.”

Having gotten a chuckle out of Anders, Hawke seemed quite pleased with herself for having done so and flashed him a charming grin.

Anders lingered his gaze on Laurel’s face though she turned away hearing Varric whistle. “Time to go.” She then gave a low short whistle to signal to Bethany and looked to Anders once more, “you all do what you can from afar, I’ll push forward and take them off guard.”

It was a simple enough plan, and Laurel had no problem letting Varric stay with Guard Brennan, while she sneak about to take care of a few Raiders before they realized what was happening and began to retaliate. 

Luckily for Laurel, this time around she did not get the crap beat out of her, and she held her own better as they were too taken by surprise to fight back efficiently. 

When it was all said and done, Bethany had made Laurel proud to be her big sister, and they had saved Aveline’s fellow guardsmen. Laurel had shrugged off their thanks and sighed, looking to Varric, “I’ll have to report this all back to Aveline, so she can go report it, but I think that can wait until tomorrow.”

Varric had to agree, it was much too late to make the trek before nightfall. “I don’t think she’ll mind, the guardsmen won’t make it back before us...besides, I don’t know about you but I plan on putting back a few at the Hanged Man.” 

Bethany rolled her eyes, those two could drink themselves into oblivion when they wanted. 

Anders on the other hand, interjected, “mind adding another drinking partner to the mix?” He asked neither of them in particular.

Laurel gave a devilish smirk, “why of course.” 

Varric was even more intrigued now as he watched the two, looking up to Bethany who looked as bewildered as he had first felt at Laurel’s interest in Anders. She was a flirt, there was no doubt, but there was something about ‘Blondie’ that gave Varric pause, and he couldn’t understand that look in Laurel’s eyes, the utter fascination of it. He strategically fell behind as Laurel walked forward, Anders at her side, and he waited for Bethany. “Well I’ll be damned,” he uttered.

Bethany pursed her lips as if to say something then shook her head a little as if clearing her thoughts. “I...well...I mean she’s allowed her fun.” She was stifling her curiosity as she said this, and Varric grinned. This was only unusual on the basis that none of her other flirtations ever amounted into spending time at the Hanged Man or outside of business that they were attending to.

Anders was thinking about Laurel’s deal with him for the maps, her willingness to help her friends, and he looked to her. “You are quite unusual. I’ve heard about all the things you’ve been doing to help out people who seek your assistance, and you seem always up to the task. Do you have some sort of guilt that makes you do these things?”

“Yes. I murdered so many innocence in the streets that now I have to spend the rest of my life repenting.” Laurel said this with a blank face.

This didn’t deter Anders though he simply quirked a brow and waited for her answer. 

“I do it because it’s the right thing to do, not everything needs an ulterior motive Anders. Sometimes, yes, I need to help to get help, but, you run the clinic to help, can’t I do favors that way?” With a real answer, Laurel seemed to look at Anders expectantly, seeing if he was satisfied with that.

Anders let a small smile play on his face, “yes, you can. I was just curious.” He watched as Laurel seemed to relax at that. “You don’t like to get attention for that, do you?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Laurel quipped back but she gave a small grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, expect hopefully at least a chapter a month now that I'm no longer in graduate school!


	6. Two Years on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel seems to have gone off for some quiet time when Anders finds her alone. Why is she acting so oddly?

Once more Laurel was sitting on the steps that led to the water, her gaze going across the open expanse with a sort of longing. The place had become her quiet spot in the few years she’d come to Kirkwall.

Varric was helping Merrill find her way about the Alienage, again. She’d been a welcome addition to their inner circle when Aveline, Varric, and Laurel brought her back from their Dalish excursion. A sweet being, even if she dabbled in blood magic, something Laurel found hard to turn a blind eye to. Blood mage and all, and the elf still got lost at the drop of a hat. The oldest Hawke sibling decided to sit this one out, it had been nothing but job after job, after job, after favor, well, one got the point.

Hearing footsteps, Laurel didn’t bother turning around.

“You won’t last long if you don’t pay attention, I could have killed you by now.” 

Laurel laughed, “You underestimate how good I am. I think you’ll find I recognized your footsteps.”

Anders sat down next to Hawke, his staff set down beside him. “Am I too loud and clunky for your rogue sensibilities?” The mage found himself unable to be so completely dour when around people such as Hawke or Varric.

“Yes. It’s horrible.” Laurel finally turned her head to look at him, “You know why I know your footsteps. You’re the sexy mage I swoon after, it would be irresponsible of me to not know your footsteps.” 

This had the mage clearing his throat a few times, trying to gather the courage to speak. “Why, why must you tease me so much?” Anders asked, his tone slightly accusatory.

A silence stretched between them, Laurel let her gaze stretch back toward the sea. She didn’t have the right words to tell him exactly how she worked. Of course Anders would assume she was teasing him by this point, Laurel had made no moves and had always flirted about. Still, they had a friction between them that was unlike her interactions with anyone else, but did Anders feel that too? “You act as if I’m wounding you, when all I’m trying to do is get in your pants.”

Anders threw up his hands exasperated, “there you have it! Laurel Hawke at her finest.” He couldn’t stay even the slightest annoyed with her. “One of these days one of us are going to beat you at your own game, what will you do then when I kiss you just to shut you up?”

“Kiss you back.” Laurel replied easily enough, leaning back on her hands.

With their teases and jabs out of the way Anders looked out at the sea as Laurel had been. “What brings you here all alone?”

Laurel’s look became distant, “Despite what everyone thinks, sometimes I need to get away from you lot.” She was trying to be humorous again, but her tone was a little sad.

Anders went to cover her hand with his own, “From day one you have intrigued me and yet I never once thought there was a possibility that you had any sort of weakness. That’s quite the impression you’ve made.”

“I want you to remember that when I ask you to come along with me to avenge a man’s family being murdered.” Laurel knew it was time to pull out of her gloom. She was not afforded the luxury to just mope about, not for long anyway.

The Mage shook his head, “I would expect nothing less-”

Laurel leaned forward and kissed Anders, it was a light gentle kiss and she hurriedly pulled back, “I’m sorry.” She gave no explanation for it, but Anders saw a look in those bright green eyes, and he was the one who leaned forward now.

His large hand squeezed her hand gently and he pressed his lips to her, with both of them actively kissing the other, it didn’t take long for the kisses to get fervent. Eventually they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Anders tried to maintain himself, “Laurel, this is not a good idea, you have no idea what I’m capable of.” He set his hands on her shoulders when the rogue went to kiss him again, “I mean it. This is not a good idea.”

Feeling embarrassed and confused, Laurel searched Anders’ blue eyes and could feel humiliation now taking over. “You trust me to go run about with artifacts carrying women and to storm up the top of a mountain in Dalish territory, you trust me to deal with blood mages, yet you find me incapable of you.” Laurel pulled her hand away from his, “no one has felt nearly so compelled to protect me, so thank you for that.” She stood up, “I’m going home to check on Bethany, if any one needs to know where I am. You excluded.”

Laurel knew she shouldn’t have kissed Anders, and her reaction was completely unreasonable but she had been in a rather sensitive state. It was two years now since Carter died, she had simply wanted to be closer to her annoying younger brother, but, he lay across the water, not even given a proper burial. She had inappropriately pushed her grief onto Anders and knew it even as she stalked off.

Varric was coming out toward the first set of stairs, knowing Hawke was likely to be around when she came storming up the same stairs. “Ah, Hawke, you’ll be glad to know that Merrill is -”  
That was all the Dwarf got out before Hawke had blown past him. Sighing, he looked down, there was Anders looking a little bewildered. Varric walked down the stairs and over to him, “what did you do to Hawke, Blondie?” 

Anders looked as clueless as he felt, when Varric asked him the question, Anders looked a bit flustered, “well she just kissed me and-...then I..and we...and I had to stop-”

Varric sighed softly. “Rejected Hawke? That’ll probably bruise her ego.”

“She seemed really upset about it.” Anders was thoroughly confused.

Considering himself to be Hawke’s best friend, Varric decided to shed a little light on the situation. “Hawke lost her brother two years ago today…” He glanced about, “this is her quiet spot you could say, so I’m sure she was blaming herself as she does most days for his death.”

Anders felt incredibly guilty and selfish. “I-I didn’t know.”

“Well how could you, it’s not like Hawke likes to talk about feelings.”


End file.
